My Life
by Richer1992
Summary: part two. with a new body and new friends. i learn how to live in a dragon realms and confront a varity of challenges-including mating season. My first M rated. you know how it will get it.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be my first 'M' rated fiction. It might not hit that until later but trust me, I know where this is going. Lets us get started.**

New Realm, New Look, New Problems

"Ah that was the best sleep I have ever had." I thought as I slowly opened my eyes. I found that I was in a simple room with brown coloring on the floor, walls and ceiling.

I began to stretch when I notice something about me was...off. It felt like I was stretching like a cat. I shrugged it off thinking it was just my imagination.

I then went to rub the sleepers out of my eyes when I noticed that instead of a hand, I now had a paw with three claws.

"WHAT THE HECK!" I shouted as I started to examine the rest of my body. I found silver and orange scales, a tail with a sword blade, and black wings.

I started to hyperventilate as I made my way to a mirror. I saw three diamond colored horns, a snout, teeth like daggers, and spikes running down my back.

"This is a dream." I thought as I tried to wake up but it was not happening.

I heard the door open and the two dragons I thought I would never meet came in.

"What is going on here?" Spyro asked

Then I fainted.

**This is more of like a prologue so it was not going to be long. I am also changing the name of the spirit, who is now the new body, to the one that Master of Myths suggested. I will revile it in the next chapter.**

**R & R please**

**Richer1992**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hop this one will be longer. I will try to get some new stuff going on.**

New Name

I woke up once again after my little incidence with Spyro and Cynder. It was just not a good way for me to greet the two heroes after all.

"I am probably going to have to explain that." I thought as I took another look at my body. I was still in shock that I had changed in such a dramatic way. But, for some strange reason, I felt like I had seen this body before.

My thoughts were distracted by an unusual growl. I looked at my stomach and figured out that was where the noise was. It was then that I notice a plate of beef and other various meats laying on the floor nearby.

"How thoughtful." I thought as I made my way to the plate. It was a pain to try and eat without any thumbs. I then realized that I needed to eat like a dog but with more class.

After a quick lunch, I went to the door and went out of my room. I found myself in a long hallway with other doors of the same type as mine.

"Great. I should just stay in my room. I might get lost." I thought as I turned around to go back. Before I could go in, something told me to not do it and instead go explore.

"But...it would be nice to know where I am at." I thought as started to go down the hall. For some strange reason, I never felt like I was lost. It was like I have walked these halls before.

"I guess it is my dragon mind that remembers." I concluded as I stepped out into an open area just to see a fight concluding. It looked like a couple of dragons were trying to see if they could defeat Spyro or Cynder. From the looks of it, no one had succeeded.

"Hm...That looks like fun." I thought as I made my way over to the arena. I got a lot of weird stares from the other dragons but I paid it no mind and just made my way into the battle circle.

"Hay, you were the guy who passed out." Spyro said in a happy tone. It was nice to see him not so worked up all the time like in the game.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It was just a surprise to see the heroes who defeated the Dark Master."

"Are you here to fight?"

"I would like to give it a try. How about a one-on-one against you Spyro."

"Okay"

We both got into position. I had decided on saving my ace for later until I needed it and instead stick with fire. We got into our battle position and waited for the first person to make their move. I did not know it at the time, but it was at that moment that my mentor Onyx started to watch from a balcony.

Spyro started out by releasing a fire breath which I quickly countered then went on the offensive with physical attacks. I was able to hold my own due to prior knowledge of Spyro physical attack style and my own strength.

The fight was long and tedious. The entire audience was in shock when they saw an unknown dragon holding his own against the purple legend himself. However, a few hits managed to get me on the ground.

For some strange reason, my mind was transported back to the gym where I unleashed my fire fury. It was like it thought the same thing would happen here. I tried to contain it, but the fury was too great.

I then went ballistic on Spyro.

I let out a roar of determination and started busting own elements after element like there was n tomorrow. It got so hectic that there was hard to tell who was delivering the attacks and who was receiving them.

When it finally cleared, everyone had a dropped jaw. Spyro, the legendary purple dragon himself, was in a pin by another dragon.

My heart was beating like crazy as I took into account what had happen. It was then that I heard the one thing I did not expect to hear.

Laughter

I looked down and was surprised that it was coming from Spyro. I quickly got off and offered apologies for what happen.

"No...no it is okay." he replied as he made his way back to Cynder. She had a worried face but from what I could tell, the damage was only mild.

I turned my head and let out a yelp when I saw Onyx right behind me.

"Oh, I am so proud of you Spirit, my son."

**0_o. Bet that was unexpected. I know that my OC would beat Spyro but that will not make them rivals or anything like that. Expect the next chapter to start to have some romance in it (The first date kind, I am not ready for a lemon yet.)**

**R & R please**

**Richer1992**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay to clarify what one of my reviewers asked, when I now say 'I' I am now talking about Spirit. Richard memories are still there but because there was so little difference in personality that it might have been confusing. Think about how I was portrayed in the first book and have me and Spirit's roles reverse. I hope that will explain everything.**

A Secret Admirer

I did a complete double take when I heard Onyx say that. I was at a complete lost for words. I was just staring at what I first thought as my mentor who now clams to be my mother.

"H...How...When...Are you sure?" I stammered. Before I could get an answer, I then notice a faint smell coming from Onyx. It was heavenly and it made my brain go into a more primitive state. It was sending thoughts into my body, telling me to take comfort in that sent.

I knew that only the child of a parent could smell that particular sent.

"I...I can smell the sent. You are my mother." I said as I made my way over to her. I started to rub up on hr right front paw as a symbol of love.

"Oh my son." Onyx said as she returned the gesture"I should have told you a long time ago but I did not know how you would react."

"It is okay mom. I am not mad. I am just glad that I have a mother."

Tears started to form on Onyx's eyes but they were not tears of sadness but of joy. (A.N: Insert 'awwwwwwwww' moment.)

I turned around to see Spyro and Cynder staring at me with a look of confusion. I knew I could be friends with then so I tried a direct approach.

"Hay do you maybe want to hang out tomorrow. You can show me around?" I asked with a hint of nerviness in my voice.

Cynder gave a sweet smile and said "I am sure me and Spyro can give you the grand tour right Spyro."

Spyro gave a nod of his head and I felt overjoyed. I went with my mom back to the sleeping quarters and she showed me to my room. I was in for a big shock at what I saw.

It was a large room with a king size bed and various dressers and nightstands. There was a window that lead to a balcony where I could watch the sun rise. There was a side door that led to a type of bathroom. I also notice that the bag that came with me from Richard's home realm was in the room as well.

"Why don't you get cozy, dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Mom replied.

I gave a quick nod and when I heard the door closed, I went straight for my partner's bag and started to decorate the room. I put the T.V on a dresser and started to connect it with my 360. I put my Lego sets in various places and I put my books inside the nightstands.

Once I was satisfied with how my room looked, I went to the living room only to see a sight that made my heart stopped.

I saw Terrador playing with a dragoness child. I new at that moment who that child was.

'So...that is Hope huh. I guess this makes her my step sister." I thought. The reason I did not call her 'sister' was that I was unable to smell the protective sent coming from Terrador.

I went down just as dinner was finished. After brief introductions and a lovely dinner, I went back to my room for some R & R.

When I got there, I notice that there was a rose with a note laying below it. I took the rose and put it in a vase that was in my room and read the note.

_Dear Spirit,_

_I watched you fight Spyro and I was surprised that you could beat him. However, I was more impressed by your personality. I wanted to talk to you but alas, I was scared out of my mind. I think I like you but I don't know if that is true or not. I want to meet you face to face. Can you meet me at dragon park at the moment the first starts appear._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

I read the note again and put it next to the rose.

"Well, it looks like I am going to have a busy day." I thought as I got on my bed and went to sleep.

**That was my first shot at doing something with romance in it so be nice. I will plan on taking this relationship slowly so I can get more practice. Just for the record, it will be OCXOC.**

**R & R please**

**Richer1992**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry about my bad grammar and spelling errors. I check my work over with spell check and it says it is good *sigh*. I am also sorry for not updating earlier, I have been playing a new game I just got. Nothing more to say.**

First Meet

I woke up to the smell of fruit and vegetables. I went downstairs and saw Hope trying to get some fruit that was on the table.

"_This is a good chance to show what a caring brother you can be_" A voice sounded in my head.

"Richard" I thought surprised to hear his voice again.

"_No this is the Chronicler telling you to wash your hand. Who do you think Spirit?_"

"I don't believe it!"

"_We will talk later. Now, help your sister._"

I went over and got the plate down so Hope could get a bite to eat. She gave a cute look as her way of thank you and went off to play with Terrador. I got some food for myself and saw that Onyx was watching the whole event. From the look in her eyes, I could tell I did the right thing.

"Mom, I am going to hang out with Spyro and Cynder okay."

"Alright dear."

I went outside and was amazed that I was in the city of Warfang. It was completely repaired and looked stunning.

It was then that I noticed a purple and black speck flying to me. I waved my tail to show that I saw them. Spyro and Cynder landed and started to show me around the city.

They showed me a lot of interesting places. I saw places where I could get a bite to eat and places that I could go to buy stuff for a future mate. I took real interest in these places considering I had a possible date coming up. The one problem was the financial one.

We stopped at a diner for dinner and that was when I asked some important questions.

"I need to know something."

"What is it?" Spyro asked

"How can I make some money here? Are there jobs opening?"

"You may want to talk to your mom about that." Cynder said

"Okay I will see you all later."

I then made my way home.

Once I got there, I found my mom resting on what looked to be like a couch. She was not asleep so I figure that this would be a good time to ask her.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear."

"Do you know where I could get a job or something to earn some extra money?"

"Why don't you help your father and his friends out on some missions. They always pay well and you can hang out with Spyro and Cynder some more."

"That is a great idea. I will talk to him tomorrow. I also wanted to ask if I could borrow some cash."

"What for?"

" I saw something that I would like to have and I wanted to get it."

Somehow, she caught on to what I was doing and said"Well...I hope your secret admirer likes what you get her."

"Thank you mom"

Onyx then went into a different room and came back with a pouch filled with 50 gold pieces.

"Don't spend it all in one place." Onyx called

"I won't mom" I yelled as I made my way to the store that had the item of interest.

I got to the store and was relieved that they still had it. It was a neck brace that was a green color with topaz lining the middle. I got it for 30 gold pieces and made my way to the dragon park.

I got there just as the last light from the sun was falling. I was standing at the entrance watching dragons and moles passing by. I was starting to get nervous that the dragon who gave me the note would not show up.

I took a quick look to my right and I notice a pair of green eyes looking at me. Before I could say anything, they disappeared. I thought about those eyes for a moment while waiting for the dragon.

"What is taking her so long?" I thought as my attention turned back to those green eyes. I knew it was not Cynder because the sent was different.

"Well are you going to keep staring at me or do you have someplace you need to be." I said to the bush where I saw the eyes at.

"I...I...sorry." came a rather sweet voice. What came out of the bush almost gave me a heart attack.

It was a dragoness that had a body that was the same a Cynder but a bit slimmer. She had deep blue scales that remind me of a deep ocean. She had a much lighter shade of blue scales on her underbelly that looked like a clear sky. Her eyes were such a rich shade of pure green. Her tail was long and finished with a heart shape tip. She had a normal two horns set that was also blue. What was surprising was that she was wearing a necklace that was set with the purest aquamarine jewel you would never seen in the human world.

"H...Hi m..my..my names Krystal."

**I hope this is a good chapter. Review if you think this is a good story. **

**Richer1992**


	5. Chapter 5

**I plan on having a bit of a surprise at the end of this chapter.**

First Date

"Oh man, she's hot" I thought as I gazed into Krystal's eyes. All of my training, all of my knowledge, it just disappeared when I looked at her form. As it shows, I had trouble coming up with even the words to speak.

"I...uh...I got you something." I stuttered."Great, stuttering a sure sign of nervousness." I thought

I took out the neck brace to show it. I saw her eyes light up with joy. That look made all of my worry disappear and replace with confident.

"Oh my it is lovely." she said as she made her way to put it on.

My mind was going through a blender as I gazed upon her. I knew I would have urges coming but they just did not act up. There are some benefits to having another person into your own body.

We went inside the park and just spend the day enjoying each others company. I was still confused as to why my urges were not acting up.

"_It is because of me._"

"Why" I thought as we sat on a bench.

"_Do you have any idea what your urges are trying to tell you to do?_"

"What is that"

"_They want you to pin her ass down and plow her like a truck through snow._"

"Oh, thank you Richard."

"_Don't mention it_"

I wish we could have stayed like that for a long time but that was not the case.

"I think I have to return home." Krystal said

"I will walk you home." I replied

we made our way back to her house. It was a simple design that I really admire.

"Will I see you soon?" she asked

"I don't know, I plan on getting a job to get some income. I promise you though, you will be the first person I greet once I get back."

"Thank you"

IU felt like I needed to seal the deal. My mind was racing with possible out comes but my heart was telling me to go for it. I leaned in and closed my eyes, nervousness was visible in my body language.

I gave her a kiss goodnight on the check and took off for home.

**Short I know and for my surprise. You will pick who will accompany Spirit on his first mission. There are three choices and to just let you know, the one choice I know you might pick will not get you a lemon faster.**

**A:Spyro and Cynder**

**B:Krystal**

**C:OC of your choice (I need a name so I con look it up to see if you would work.)**

**This will end on Sunday and I will start typing on Monday. Send in your choice by review or P.M**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	6. Chapter 6

**Surprise, I know I said I would wait until Sunday but the lack of reviewing has forced my hand. So here comes the next chapter.**

**P.S: I am also typing with a new word document program to try and help with grammar problems. Let me know if it helps.**

First Mission

I got up from bed and made my way downstairs for breakfast. I got to the living room to see Terrador waiting for me. From the look in his eyes, I knew he had something important to say.

"Your mother told me you wanted to do missions for us."

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"You do understand that they will not be easy. You may not come back alive."

"I know, but I could use the money for a certain someone."

"I understand I just wanted to make sure. Your mom would be devastated if you ended up dead from one of your mission." He replied and then went off to inform the other guardians of my decision. Before he left, he said,"Report to the pool of vision when you are done eating" and then took off.

I got some sheep that was still fresh and went to the temple. I still remember what the temple looked like when I was still a spirit inside Richard while he played one of his games. I made my way to the pool of visions and saw that Terrador was there along with Cyril and Volteer.

"Masters, I am ready for my first mission." I said to let them know I was here.

"Of course, Spirit, do you know how to figure out which dragon is destined to be a guardian?" Volteer said

"No" I replied

"They are considered a guardian if they have the ability to harness the third level in an element." Cyril replied in a way that sounded like I should have known that.

"At first, we thought that you would be the next fire guardian but you have control over the other elements and the fire guardian must only be able to use fire." Terrador said

'So…what is my mission?"

"You are to go to a village that clams they have a fire dragon with the power of the white fire. Find that dragon and test him or her to see if it is true. If it is, you are to bring that dragon back here for training." Terrador stated

"I understand I will leave at once."

Before I could make it out of the room, Cyril interrupted me.

"Wait, even a powerful dragon can still face hardship without backup. That is why we have decided to send someone with you as a partner. Ah here he is now."

I turned around and my eyes just went wide open.

(Drum Roll please…………………………………………………..)

It was a male dragon about my height with Dark, midnight blue scales and a white underbelly. Three ivory colored horns were on his head and they looked like they were curved backwards. His wings were white but I then notice the traces of swirling strand of a yellow-brown color. His tail was the same sword like shape but it was more broadened then mine to make it useful for hacking and slashing, not the stabbing method my tail supports. His eyes were a reddish-orange color and they had the look that said he would be the dragon form of Sparx's personality.

'Hi Infinitis is my name and chick are my game."

**Thank you Centrifugal Convexity for letting me use your OC. I will try to do my best to get his personality right so tell me if I start getting off character.**

**Read and Review. You know you want to.**

**Richer1992**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope everyone on the site has a Happy Valentine day. This is my next chapter if you have not guessed that. I would like to thank Centrifugal Convexity for using another one of his OC (Starts handing out chocolate to reviewers).**

Search for a guardian

I just stared at him, wondering why the heck the guardians put him as my partner.

"Are you sure this is my partner?" I asked the guardians

"Yes Infinitis has a useful ability to make other people calmer when faced with challenges. He will be important for getting the future fire guardian to unleash the white fire."

I turned and looked back at Infinitis. I notice that his eyes had a look that said there was more to him than meets the eye.

"I should trust in the guardian wisdom." I thought as I decided to not make it an issue anymore.

"So…are you ready to go now?" I asked Infinitis.

"Ready when you are." He said in a serious tone.

"Maybe this won't be so bad." I thought as we started to make our way over to the village.

It was a two day flight and I plan on spending the night trying to figure out who he is. I have a feeling that he might be a good friend.

We landed in a clearing and I started to get a fire going while my partner got dinner. He came back later with two full grown deer. We cooked the meat and after we finished eating it, I decided that it was a good time to try and get to know him.

"So Infinitis, what do you like to do?"

"Well I like hanging out with friends and just enjoying life but my favorite thing to do is date those babes."

"You are a real ladies man huh?"

"Hell yeah man, but I also understand the importance of this mission and I will be serious if my friends are in danger."

"That is quite impressive. Perhaps we can hang out when this mission is over."

"Maybe"

There was a moment of silence before Infinitis asked me a question I did not expect coming.

"So do you have a mate yet?"

"WH…what are you talking about?"

"Do you or do you not have a mate?"

My head was racing when I came to that one word. My thoughts returned back to Krystal. I remember the way her scales sparkled in the moonlight and how her voice was like smooth velvet.

"Do I love her? Do I consider her a mate? Does she love me back?" I thought as my heart started to race.

"_Those questions can only be answered when you see her again._" I heard Richard say.

I got myself calmed down and told Infinitis "I do not have a mate but I am dating someone."

"Oh who is the lucky dragoness?"

"Her name is Krystal."

"That sound like a lovely name."

He then went to sleep and I fallowed soon after.

* * *

The sun was rising to the east just as we got ourselves awake. We took off for the village with renewed speed and got there just as the village was starting to wake up. It was a simple village with just enough places for it to survive. I was told by the guardians that most travelers stop here to resupply and some have made this place a permanent home.

We landed in a clearing just outside the village and I turned to my partner.

"Okay, the first thing to do is find the leader and asked him of her where there possible candidate is?"

"Right"

We made our way to what looked like the elders home. We got a lot of weird looks from the other dragons and travelers. I noticed that some of the female dragons in particular were admiring Infinitis. He was wearing his trademark grin and flashing winks at them causing the girls to faint.

"Showoff." I quietly whispered as we got to the house. It was richly decorated in a way that puts the mansions in Richard's world to shame. It was made with the same stone material as the rest of the houses but was laced with various gems and gold.

We went inside without any problem and found a red dragon that had features that were similar to Ignitus in almost every way. If I did not know any better, I would have thought that he was Ignitus' twin brother.

"You must be here to see the one we clam to have the white fire." He said in a monotone voice.

"That is correct" I replied" can you show the dragon."

"I will get her now."

He started to make his way through a side hallway. As soon as he was out of earshot, Infinitis started to speak.

"I am starting to like this mission. We go to a village filled with hot chicks and we are picking up one as well. This is great"

"Just remember to keep thinking with your mind and not your dick partner." I replied giving a half chuckle at his statement.

The mayor returned with a fire dragoness right behind him. She had red scales that remind me of fully rip cherries. Her underbelly was a mixture of orange and yellow while. Her eyes were a rich shade of violet and had three orange colored horns on her head. Her eyes told me that talking to her would be like walking through a minefield.

"This is my daughter Rayde. She is a healer in our village and the one who holds the white fire." The mayor said

I turned my head to Infinitis who looked like he just got hit with a ten ton crossbow arrow of love. I could tell that his days of going after females were lost upon meeting Rayde.

"We shall she about that mister mayor." I replied while in my head, I was laughing with Richard about Infinitis face.

**Well what do you think CC. I hope this was is a good chapter and I hope to get more review. I would like to hear more people than the usual reviewers (Not that I have anything to complain about)**

**Read and Review this story to see more chapters coming your way**

**Richer1992**


	8. Chapter 8

**This story is close to getting more reviews then my first true fiction story and I have not even gotten to the same number of chapters. Interesting, I wonder how many I get when I post the lemon that I have plan. Anyhow, here is the next chapter**

To be or not to be a fire guardian

"It is a pleasure to meet you" I replied giving a sort of half-bow to show respect for the possible fire guardian.

"Thank you" she replied taking note on the way I greeted her."That bow better not be your way of picking up girls. If it is, then you are never going to get laid."

I was shocked by her answer and it took me a while to get my composure."Sorry, but I already have a girlfriend." I replied

She gave a sigh of amusement and started walking to another part of the mansion. She turned around and said" Well, aren't you coming or not?"

I saw Infinitis practically leap from where he was at and ran over to walk with her. I got his attention and told him" Be careful with this one, she is a real firecracker."

He gave a nod and mange to close the distance to walk right next to her.

I gave a chuckle and started to fallow them. I made sure I kept enough distance to give Infinitis some personal time with her.

After five minutes, we made it to a medium size training room. I was large enough to give a fully size dragon enough room for practice without any hindrance.

"Okay, let's get started." I said as I made my way to one side of the room while Infinitis and Rayde made their way to the other side.

"The test is simple. All you have to do is show that you can summon the white flame and we would determine if you are to be the next fire guardian."

"That sounds simple enough to me." Rayde replied as a test dummy appeared. "So why are you here?"

"I am here to make sure that you are using the white flame." I replied "My partner is here for emotional support." I then made a motion to show that it was Infinitis who I was talking about.

Rayde gave a quick nod then started to charge her fire power. I then went into a state of mind where I could monitor the power level of a dragon I was focusing on. She was showing a steady progress with charging for the release of the fire.

I watched with my mind eyes as she passed the first level and was staidly moving to the next phase. I was impressed with how fast she was going.

I then felt the third level coming up. She pushed on, trying so hard to get to it. It was resisting at first trying to force Rayde to back down but she would not have it. She put the rest of her anger into that last pushed and opened her mouth.

A torrent of white flame appeared.

It was a glorious sight. I could see the surprised look on Infinitis face when he now realized that his possible date will now be a fire guardian. I was pleased that this had not been a waste of our time. The only thing left to do was to get Rayde permission and we will make our trip back to Warfang.

I went over to Rayde and after offering my congratulations, asked her that life-changing question.

"Now that it has been proven that you control the white fire, I would like to know if you want to become the next fire guardian."

She gave me a look that already told me of her answer. "That would be awesome. Of course I accept this responsibility."

**Simple chapter I know. I think that might be my formatting for this story but I may make longer chapters.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	9. Chapter 9

**I will try to make longer chapters and that is all I have to say really.**

Trip back and Surprise

I turned to the mayor and asked "Is there a message crystal that I could use?"

"Of course if you would fallow me then." He replied with a tone of happiness in his voice upon knowing that his daughter was going to be a fire guardian.

I turned to Infinitis and told him" go and help Rayde with packing her things so we can leave as soon as we can." He seemed to light up at the prospect of going into Rayde's room and did not hesitate to comply.

Rayde went back to her room to gather her things while Infinitis went to help her out. I then made my way over to a message crystal. I remember during a lesson back when I was still helping Richard get his new body so he can start practicing the elements; we learned that a message crystal can transmit a projection of the dragon to another and communicate without delay. I thought that this would be the best way for me to report our findings to the guardians.

The room was dark with just enough light to be able to see where you are going. The crystal stood a good two feet from the ground. It looked like a normal mana crystal and it acted like one to but it could also be function as a message crystal.

I poured some of my energy into the crystal and project the image of the guardians. The room went black before reappearing in the pool of vision room. I was relieved that the guardians were still here and got a sense of smugness when they saw how I was able to contact them.

"Masters" I replied in a tone that I heard on just about every video game character that I watched Richard play when they made that statement.

"How are you doing this?" Cyril asked in a shocked voice

"I am sure you are familiar about messaging crystals?"

"Of course they are very effective. Why, I remember… (Mindless blathering detected. Proceeding to not pay attention to the speech that is being given).

"Yes well" Terrador replied, effectively cutting off Volteer's long induce speech" is there a reason for contacting us?"

"I wanted to confirm the rumors that there was a new fire guardian. We are preparing to escort the recruit back to Warfang."

"Copy that. Is there anything else?"

"No Terrador that is all" I replied and ended the transmission.

I turned off the crystal and made my way to the courtyard. The spring time air was very heavy in the air. The trees were just sprouting their new leaves and the flowers were just starting to bloom.

"This looks like a good place for a little nap" I thought as I nestled on to some fallen leaves and closed my eyes. The dream I had surprised me because of its vividness.

****************WARNING WARNING ALL READERS UNDER THE AGE OF 18 ARE ADVICE TO SKIP THIS PART WARNING WARNIING**********************************

_Dream_

_I found myself inside a small meadow. The spring air was present and the flowers were giving off a sent that was causing me to lose control over my train of thought._

"_Spirit, where are we?" a voice said behind me. The sound of it was alluring like a siren's song. I turned around and my eyes nearly popped out of my sockets._

_It was Krystal._

_She looked just the way I remember seeing her. She still wore the same neck brace I gave her before going on our first date. Her eyes were showing worry._

_The confusing part was that in my mind, my hormones were flooding like a river. It was like Richard did not exist anymore. I was at a complete lost, struggling between my train of thought and the primal instincts that my hormones were raging._

"_Maybe I should find a way out?" she said and made her way to leave._

_My mouth acted faster than I could think as I yelled "No wait!"_

_She turned around and looked at me with those same green eyes. I quickly ran over to her and kissed her. It was full of love and passion as we just stood there in a lip lock that could last a life time if we did not need to breathe air._

_We broke the kiss after five minutes and just stood there with our nose on the other, staring into each other eyes. I was feeling a sense of relief as the conflict with my body was over and my hormones won. I tried to fight it but I was quickly losing._

"_So" Krystal replied in a seductive voice I have never even heard from her "What do you have plan for me?"_

_The question was almost too innocent for me to resist. My hormones were in complete control now and there was nothing I could do._

"_I'll show you." I replied as I gave her a light push to put her on her back. She did not offer any resistance and just lied there with a hungry look in her eyes._

"_What is my big, strong, dragon have plan for me?" she replied in that innocent tone again. I looked in her eyes and replied just as seductively "I am going to make you feel like a queen."_

_Krystal seem to read my mind as she spread her hind legs to revel her womanhood. It was a little moist and was releasing a sent that was driving my insides crazy. I took a single claw and started to slowly trace the outside of her silt. She was letting off a series of moans that were just arousing me to no end._

_It eventually caused my dragonhood to appear as well. I heard a brief chuckle coming from Krystal and when I turned to look at her, she replied "it seems that your sword, or should I say spear, has finally revealed itself"_

_I decided to give her a little payback and stopped my claw movement only to replace it with my tongue. I was getting more aroused when I heard the deeper moans coming from my love. It inspired me to enter her for the first time. I felt an extreme warmness from her insides as her walls tried to constrict me. I started pumping my tongue inside of her which caused her to start shuddering which eventually turned into trashing._

_I was going as fast as I could and as deep as was able. For six minutes, we were in perfect sync. I heard Krystal say, in between moans, "I…I'm going cum." My answer was to renew my assault, desperate to get some of her sweet juices. She then made a roar as she climax, spilling her juices all over me and on the ground below._

_I then made my way to clean up my face and her opening and then said "Ready for the main event?"_

_She gave a nod, words lost under the effect of the afterglow. I position myself on top of her with my dick position to penetrate her. I then made the first movement._

_End Dream_

*********You are now free to continue reading********************

I woke up with a startle yelp. I was heavily painting and discovered that my dragonhood was partially exposed. I was glad that it would still be invisible to the others of else I would get seriously embarrassed.

"Why did I have such a dream? That was weird?"

"_That was strange as well. I felt you take a nap and enter your dreams like you always did. However, your hormones seem to take advantage of you inside your dreams and send you these…vivid thoughts_" Richard replied

"Is there any way to prevent this from happening?

"_The only way I can think of is to give the hormones what they want._"

"I see…thank you Richard."

"_That is what I am here for._"

It was not long after that when I saw Rayde coming to the courtyard with Infinitis carrying two sacks filled with medicine and personal belonging.

"Why Rayde" I asked in a sort of mocking tone "I did not know you were bringing a mule with us on the trip?"

"Stow it Spirit" Infinitis replied grumbling while me and Rayde shared a good laugh. She then went to say goodbye to her father and we took off back to Warfang.

The trip was long and uneventful. I spent the night learning all I could about Rayde. I found out that she had a natural talent for healing but did not get much teaching on the subject before finding out that she could breathe white fire. I was sure that the Warfang Medical Academy my mom talked about would accept her.

We ate a decent dinner and went to bed. I was glad I was not haunted by the dream again and drifted off into a dream where I was saw a much older Spyro flying with a boy that had spiky hair and wore a black shirt and was holding two swords that looked like giant keys. They were flying next to a dragon about the same size as Spyro with sapphire scales and had distinct female qualities. That dragon had a boy about the same age as the spiky hair boy and was holding a blue colored blade (Spoiler alert).

We woke up and after a quick breakfast started our flight back to Warfang. We landed back at the temple and made our way to the guardians. We found them in the same place as they have always been and were happy to see us back.

"We have completed our mission." I replied

"Good" Terrador said" and we now have a new mission for you alone Spirit."

"What is it?" I said surprised that I would get a mission so quickly

"It is simple enough." Cyril replied "All you have to do is train the new fire guardian."

**Okay, there were three surprises here that should not be that hard to figure out. I had originally planned for one but I was feeling nice and gave you the other two.**

**Read and Review this story now has the same amount of review as the first. I hope to be able to have 40 reviews before this story is over.**

**Richer1992**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay I think I need to explain some stuff. For starters, that dream I had with the spiky hair boy is foreshadowing but not for this story. I had an idea on giving out subtle hints throughout this story that is about information on other stories I plan on doing. The second thing was the semi-lemon in the last chapter was my gift to you. I had plan on doing it later but felt like doing it now. This has been my longest opening ever. Sorry for the rambling here is the next chapter.**

Reunion on all fronts

The looks on me, Infinitis and Rayde was almost the same thing, complete shock. I just stared there, looking at the guardians hoping that this was some kind of joke.

"Are you serious?!?" I finally said" I don't know the first thing about training someone."  
"You are the only one who can." Terrador remarked

"Tradition states that the next guardian must be trained by the pervious. Since we lost Ignitus during the war and he did not have any apprentices, we tried to figure out how to train the next guardian." Cyril tried to explain to me "when you showed up and having posses the white flame, we knew we could keep our tradition going by having you train the next guardian."

I was mad at them for not telling me this in the first place but when I heard that explanation, my anger receded and I started to converse in a more civilized manner.

"I think I understand. I am just a little nervous about training someone. I don't want to make a mistake and that will affect their performance."

"It is natural to feel this way when this is your first time training a dragon." Volteer said

"Okay I'll do it." I replied in a voice that showed that my mind was set. I then turned to Rayde who was now looking at me with a face that was trying to evaluate me. I then looked at Infinitis who had a worried look. I had a hunch that he thought he would never see Rayde again due to the training. My mind worked quickly and I got an idea that would at least buy me some time and to relief Infinitis worried mind.

"Infinitis" I said in a stern voice "I want you to take Rayde's stuff to her new room and I am also appointing you as her personal tour guide of Warfang."

I saw his eyes leap up in excitement and quickly made his way to her new room. Before he got far, he stopped and asked"Um…where is she staying?"

"She will be staying in the fire guardian chamber. You know where that is Infinitis right?" Cyril mocked

"Of course, I am not an idiot." He replied and motion for Rayde to come. She started to walk but then stopped, apparently troubled by something.

"What about my training?" She asked

"I am sure you want to get settle in first. The rest of the day is for you to explore the city. I will find you when it is time to start your training." I replied

"Yes Master" she said and then proceeded to fallow Infinitis. I turned my head back to the guardians and said "Now if there are any more surprises you have in store for me, I will take my leave."

"No, that will be all" said Volteer

I gave a nod of my head and flew off back to the city. I knew I was just given a big responsibility, I knew that I had to learn how to train a dragon, I knew I had a lot of preparing to do, but there was only one thought in my mind right now.

"I have to see Krystal." I thought as I doubled my speed and made my way to her house.

I landed on the side walk and was about to go to the door when I heard humming coming from the backyard. Curious, I started to make my way over to the back yard and I was surprised to see that Krystal was watering flowers.

She was using her ice breath at a very low level so that when it came out of her mouth, it looked like she was spraying water. She was humming a tune while she was transitioning to the next flower. Her movements were enchanting and I found it hard for me to pay attention to anything else.

It was then that I decided to surprise her. I went into my clock of shadow and started to creep up on her. I got in her shadow and waited for her to start watering another flower. While she was watering the flower, I slowly moved out of my shadow and with quick reflexes, placed my two front paws over her eyes. She let out a yelp of surprise but after realizing she was not in danger she calmed down.

"Who is that?" she asked playfully

"Someone who keeps his promises." I replied in an also playful voice

"Spirit" she yelled and when I took my paws off her eyes, she embraced me in a warm hug. All of my worries and troubles just seem to melt when she hugged me. I returned the gesture by first wrapping my wings around her then my arms. It felt nice just to be caught in the moment that I wished it would last forever. Krystal however decided to break the silence.

"I have missed you." She said in a warming voice

"So have I" I replied in an equally caring voice

"Spirit, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"My parents are getting impatient with me."

"Why is that?"

"Well" she started to speak but then faltered. I then pulled her into a tighter embrace, hoping for her to find comfort in my arms. She then regained her confidence and continued."I am now old enough to bear children and mating season is coming up."

My mind went into a complete stop upon hearing those two words, mating season. In truth, I did not know a thing about that particular time of year but I remember from various stories Richard would read on a site known as 'Fanfiction'; it was the time of year when all single dragoness go into a heated state that can only be calmed by a certain male body part. I knew that I was in deep trouble as not only would I have to deal with Krystal and Rayde but just about every single female in Warfang. I was in for one heck of a struggle.

I snapped back into reality when I heard Krystal crying. I started to rock her back and forth and tried to assure her that all was well. She eventually calmed down and said "My parents are trying to find me a dragon that I would mate for their own benefit but I keep turning them down. I don't know what to do anymore."

I pulled back a little so I could look into her eyes. I saw great sadness blocking out those happy green eyes I was attracted to. There was one thing I knew I could do to get those eyes back to the way they were.

I kissed her on the lips.

It was meant to be full of comfort and caring. She was taken by surprise at first but quickly accepted the offer. It felt like I was back in the dream but I had no thoughts on mating with her yet.

I ended the kiss when I felt I had calmed her down and said "Krystal, I promise you I will do everything I can to make sure your happy."

"You will." She said relieved by that sentence and the kiss from earlier.

"Of course, now I have to go home now. I have been assign to train the new fire guardian and I need help from my mom. I will talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay, I will see you then good bye Spirit"

"Goodbye" I said and then took off to go home.

I got there to find my mom cleaning some of the furniture.

"Mom, I need your help"

"What is it dear?"

"Can you teach me how to train another dragon in the ways of the element?"

"You already know how to do that."

"I do" I replied shock

"Of course, it is in your blood. All you have to do is fallow what your heart is telling you."

"Thank you mom." I said as I went to my room for some much needed sleep.

**I think I am doing better in terms of chapter length. I might try to make my next chapter into a song-fic or not. It will depend on how I feel. That is all.**

**Read and review**

**Richer1992**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just to let you know in advance, updates on this story might not come as frequent as before. Lacrosse season is starting next week and will be going on for quite a while. That is all.**

A Dream and a Plan

_Dream_

_I woke up to find myself in my room. However, there was something…different about it. For starters, I could not hear the deep baritone sound of Terrador snoring. I also found that most of the video games I left had somehow appeared. I then heard the sound of recorded gunfire coming from the TV and when I turned to look, I was at a loss for words._

_I saw Richard playing Call of Duty Modern Warfare. He was wearing the robe that was in the chest that severed as my transport. It was at that moment that he stopped playing the game and turned to look at me. He features were the same as I remember but the one thing that was different was that he was wearing the amulet that was also inside the chest._

"_We need to talk" He said in a deep voice_

"_What do you mean?" I asked confused_

"_What is your plan for getting out of the mess you are in?"_

"_I am not in any mess."_

_He gave a brief laugh and said "now do you honestly believe that you can fool me? I can feel your heart struggling to find an answer."_

_I knew there was no fooling him. Richard now represented my heart and acted like it messenger._

"_I…I don't know what to do."_

_Richard gave a pause for thought and then said "What you need is a plan."_

"_What do you mean a plan?"_

"_Right now your thoughts are confused and messed up. You are trying to figure out how to solve the two biggest problems in your life right now."_

"_Which are?"_

"_You are stuck between your duty to train the new fire guardian and to have the dragoness of your dreams."_

"_I know I am just so confused right now. I need time to think."_

"_That is why I am here. There has to be a way for you to achieve both of your goals. You just need to think of a plan."_

_I gave a nod of the head and started to short out my priorities. On one hand, I was given the task of training Rayde into becoming a fire guardian. I have no doubt in my mind that I posses the knowledge to train a dragon but the training planes to go on for months and years._

_On the other hand, I have feeling for Krystal and I want her to be happy. I have a feeling that she will not be able to resist her parents for much longer and will be force to pick a dragon she does not love. I am still unsure of my feelings for her but my thoughts kept turning back to the kiss. I felt my heart leap for joy during that moment and slowly the one answer my heart wanted me to reach came into my head._

_I knew I was in love with Krystal._

_The moment I thought that, I knew my first priority was to get Krystal to be mine. But, I still had a job to do for the guardians. My mind was torn._

_Do I train Rayde?_

_Do I help Krystal?_

_Those two questions keep going back and forth in my head. I felt like I would go insane if this kept up. However, Richard entered my mind and calmed it. When he did, he sent me two pieces of information I thought would not help me._

_There was the fact that Rayde is training to become a healer._

_And there was the existence of the prestigious Warfang Medical Academy._

"_What does that have to do with anything?" I said out loud to him._

"_Stay calm, my friend and come up with a plan that will work."_

_I gave a huff of annoyance and went back to my thinking. My thoughts were now including those two pieces of information. Slowly, they were starting to form an idea in my head. That in turn, became a plan._

"_If I could get Rayde to be accepted into the Academy" I thought "she would still be training just as a medical dragon. That would be a useful skill to have out on missions."_

"_Good" I heard Richard say "Now what will you do during this time?"_

_With growing confidence, I replied" I plan on becoming a suitor for the hand of Krystal so I can get close to her. I tell her of my new feeling for her and hopefully she will return them in kind. We can then approach her parents and ask them to accept her decision."_

"_And if that does not work?"_

"_Then I do what you usually do, as one of your games puts it, go to plan B when things go south."_

"_And then?"_

"_I spend the rest of the time I have before Rayde graduates and strengthen our relationship. When Rayde does graduate, I focus my attention on training her to be the next fire guardian."_

"_This will solve both of your problems at almost the same time. That is acceptable plan Spirit congratulation."_

"_Thanks, I could have not done it without you."_

"_I am glad I was able to help you once again. Just remember that if you need any help sorting out your dilemmas, just go to sleep and dream about this room."_

"_Okay Richard."_

"_Before you go, there is one more thing you need to know."_

"_What is that?"_

"_When the time comes and you are ready to mate with Krystal, I will not be able to contain your hormones."_

"_I understand"_

_End Dream_

**This is kind of my filler chapter. I wanted to have a clean head when I get started on putting their plan into action. Will it work? Will Rayde get accepted into the Academy? Will Spirit get Krystal by being a suitor or will he have to go to 'Plan B'? Why am I asking you questions that I have the answers for? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am surprised that I did not get any reviews or P.M on my last chapter. You could have at least told me that you did not like the chapter. *sigh* I guess I will do this chapter.**

Operation Double Strike Part 1

I woke up from my dream to find my room back to its usual state. I could also hear the faint sounds of Terrador sleeping. I knew I had to act fast before it was too late.

I went downstairs to find Onyx feeding Hope small pieces of meat. I went over to the kitchen and got myself an apple to eat on the go. I was about to leave when a thought came into my head. I realized that I needed a place for Krystal to stay.

I went to my mom and asked "Mom, do you think you can get the guest room ready?"

"Of course dear but why do you need it set up?"

"I might have a…friend come over to stay for a few days."

"Okay Spirit."

I then made my way out of the house and I flew as fast as I could to the Medical Academy. The Academy itself was a large building that was made out of white concrete. The courtyard was lush and green and I notice that there were college students trying to find their way around the school. I was in luck that the school semester has not started yet of else the plan would be over before it began.

I got inside and made my way to the office of admissions. The room had couches for dragons to wait on and a desk that the secretary was sitting behind. I approached the desk and asked in a nice tone "May I please see the director of admissions?"

"He is very busy." She replied in a cold tone

"This is important."

"He is very busy." She replied again

I was getting ticked off by her. I was not going to have this mission fail because this woman would not let me in.

"I am on official guardian business and I NEED to see the director." I said my voice getting more impatient by the minute.

"Fine, I will let him know that you are here." She replied then went to the door and talked in a very low voice so I was unable to hear what was being said. The secretary then returned to her desk and said "You may see him now."

"Thank you" I said at least trying to show some curtsey. I went inside and found a male electric dragon sitting behind his desk. He was looking at me with a face that seems to wonder why I had to interrupt him.

"What do the guardians want?" he replied in a stone voice

"They were hoping that you would accept a particular dragoness into your academy.

"The guardians have no right to." He replied "they cannot just grant get into college free passes to every dragon who did not meet the standards."

I was determined to get Rayde into this college no matter what.

"It is just one dragoness. How bad could that be?"

"It would make the other students feel like they have been cheated. The only way for the guardians to put someone into our school is if they were training to be the next guardian."

"Well then you will be happy to know that the particular dragoness I had in mind is in fact training to be the next fire guardian."

He look changed to surprised but quickly regain his composure. "That is a lie. Everyone knows that the last fire guardian die without an apprentice. There is no way for her to be trained unless someone has mastered the white flame."

He looked smug. He thought he had caught me in a corner I could not escape but I was not trapped. I just simply turned my head to the side and let loose with a blast of white fire. I hold it for 3 minutes to show that I had mastered it and then closed my mouth to terminate the flame. I turned back and saw that he was in complete shock over what he had just saw but I also saw defeat in his eyes.

He slowly got up from his desk and pulled out a black acceptance letter and a piece of paper that had the list of what the dragon would need for the classes.

"What is the name of the dragoness?" he asked in a solemn voice

"Rayde" I replied

He wrote down her name and signed it. He then returned the two papers back to me.

"Can you deliver it to her?"

"Of course." I said as I made my way out. Before I left, I turned back to the director and said "I promise you that she will work just as hard as anyone who got accepted into this school. Can you also not mention that she is the next fire guardian? I don't want people to judge her by her powers."

"Of course"

I then went out of the school and flew straight to the temple. I got their in a few minutes and went straight for Rayde's room.

I got there and knock on the door with my tail. I waited a few minutes until the door opened for me to see Rayde.

"Oh Master. Is it time for my training?" she asked in a surprised sound. I took a quick look in her room and saw Infinitis sleeping on the bed. It did not take a genius to put two and two together.

"Yes and no" I replied getting a confused look on her face. "You are going to be trained but not by me…yet."

"What do you mean?"

I then showed her the two pieces of paper. Her face went from serious to shock and finally surprised.

"I…I am going to be trained as a medical dragon."

"Of course, it is a useful gift you have there and it should not go to waste. You will gather the supplies you need and fallow the instructions on that piece of paper. When you graduate, then we will start on your fire training."

"As you wish Master." She said before she closed the door. I guess she wanted to tell Infinitis the good news.

"That is part one done..."

"…_Now for part two of the plan you have set up._" Richard replied as I flew to an open field.

**Now why the heck would Spirit go to a field? Find out in chapter 13**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	13. Chapter 13

**First of all, I want to apologize if I am being so worked up about not getting reviews. I will stop bothering people about not reviewing for now. I hope this chapter will make up for it.**

Operation Double Strike Part 2

I flew back to Warfang when I was done in the field. I was glad that I was able to get it mastered and I felt really proud of myself.

"Do you think she will like it?"

"_Of course, you are really going to surprise her._" Richard replied

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I thought back as I landed back at my house.

I got inside and went straight to the bathroom. There was a place to empty your load, and take a shower. However, my biggest concern was the various set of item my parents and Hope use to keep their claws, teeth, and scales in perfect condition.

I went to a machine that would sharpen my scales and got to work on getting clean up. I used the machine to trim my claws and sword piece until razor sharp. I then cleaned my scales until they shined like gems and brushed my teeth. Once I thought I was presentable I went outside and made my way to Krystal' house.

Upon arriving at her house, I found that it was packed with dragons that were about my age group all huddled around Krystal. I could tell that she was getting hard pressed by the other suitors and that my chances with being with her were getting slimmer.

I landed on the outside of the circle. My heart was getting split into two. One side was still full of love for her while the other half was filled with blind rage at the other suitors.

It was then that I overheard a few of them talking about the recent suitor. From the sound of it, he was getting closer to becoming her unwanted husband. It was at that moment that I felt the same rage I felt when I was back at the gym. I started to push my way through the crowd, not caring how rude I was being.

I got to the front and saw that a green male dragon was circling around Krystal. His eyes made me realized that he plan on not treating Krystal the way a women should be treated. Krystal was almost in tears. I was then able to hear what that guy was saying.

"You reject everyone else except me. You have no choice but to be my mate." He said in a voice that would be the same style that is used in Jedi mind tricks.

"NO!" I yelled

"Huh" both the suitor and Krystal replied. I stepped out of the circle to make my attention. I saw that the suitor had a look of confusion while Krystal was replaced by joy.

"SPIRIT" she yelled

I was relieved that she was happy I still had the problem of the suitor. He looked like he knew my name and that brought me a sense of confidence.

"Good, he knows my name. Perhaps he will back down" I thought as I got into a ready position.

He gave a smug look and also took a battle stance. I notice that Krystal had gotten herself out of the fight area. That gave me a breath of relieve.

I turned to look at the suitor and then we started to fight. I plan on having the advantage but he just would not quit. I realize that I had to scare him into submission.

I jumped back and started to charge a level three fear attack known as nightmare wrath. It was a move that plunges straight into a person's head and forces them to experience their worst nightmare. The move takes a lot of energy and there is a chance that it could be ineffective but I was willing to take that risk.

I got to the power level and shot a pinpoint red laser from my mouth. The suitor tried to dodge it but it struck him in the side. He then created the most unholy roar of fear you have ever seen. At first I was upset that I had to use that power but I quickly got over it when I remember how he was treating Krystal. He should count himself lucky that the effects are only temporary.

I turned to look at Krystal who was shocked that I used such a power. She slowly started to walk to me. I did not know what to expect so I tried to show some dignity and went into a submission bow. She stopped when she was in front of me and took one of her paws to lift up to me face. The warn feel of her paw on my chin set my heart at ease. I was then forced to look into those green eyes as she looked into mine. We shared a moment of silence before she did something completely unexpected.

She gave me such a passionate kiss. I was so caught up in the moment that I involuntary let of a moan of pleasure. The kiss did not last as long and afterwards she put her head on my shoulder and started to whisper in my ear.

"I can't believe you came."

"I did make a promise to keep you happy. I figure I might want to check out the competition before I made my move."

"I am just so happy that you are here."

"Krystal, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Let me look in your eyes first."

She complied and we were muzzle to muzzle so that the only thing we could look at was the other dragon's eyes. I found myself lost in those eyes and it made it very hard to get the words to form out.

"Krystal" I took a deep breath" I…I…I love you."

She looked at me with shock on her face. I was worried that she would not accept my feelings in return. My heart was starting to crack but then she wrapped her arms around me and said in a voice of joy. "OH Spirit I love you too."

My heart was doing flips inside of me. I was just lost in pure joy. It was then that I remember the gift I had for her, the one gift that could only come from the heart.

"Krystal if you don't mind, I have a gift for you."

"What is it?"

"Stand back a bit and I will show you"

She got back a few paces and I started to channel some energy. The difference was that the energy was not directed at an element but a person.

The energy was going to Richard.

In the field, I learned that it was possible to channel some energy into my other half to make him appear on the plane. People were watching with wide eyes as my partner of my mind and heart made his appearance. There were two things that were different about him though from the last time I saw him in the dream.

He was wearing a cowboy hat and holding a country guitar.

I then found myself wearing a cowboy hat myself and I was preparing myself for the show. I look at Krystal and saw that her breath was taken away as the first notes started to play. I opened my mouth and started to sing the song we practiced out in that field.

**I'm a little more country than that by Easton Corbin**

_Imagine a dirt road full of pot holes  
With a creek bank and some cane poles  
Catching channel cat  
I'm a little more country that_

Picture a small town with an old hound  
Laying out front of the court house  
While the old men chew the fat  
I'm a little more country than that

I just want to make sure you know just who you're getting under this old hat  
Cause girl I'm not the kind of two time or play games behind your back  
I'm a little more country than that

Think of a hank song from days gone  
With a steel ride that's so strong  
It sends chills up your back  
I'm a little more country than that

If you want a brick home in a school zone  
With the doors locked and alarms on  
Girl, you're way off track  
I'm a little more country than that

I just want to make sure you know just who you're getting under this old hat  
Cause girl I'm not the kind of two time or play games behind your back  
I'm a little more country

Yeah, I'm sure that you've heard those three words from Others  
But they fell flat  
But this ring ain't some thing that I mean to give you  
And then take back  
I'm a little more country than that  
I'm a little more country than that  
_I'm a little more country than that_

When the song ended, I stopped the flow of energy into Richard and he faded back into my body. I looked at Krystal and she was practically at tears of joy from hearing the song.

"I love you Krystal."

"I love you Spirit."

**How was that for my first song-fic? I originally planned to do a different one but then I heard this song on the radio and just had to put it in. That song is the property of the artist mention. That is all**

**Richer1992**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 (duh)**

Operation Double Strike Part 3 (New Love and New Home)

Krystal's parents were not as bad as I had originally thought. They appeared to just be happy with the fact that their daughter has found someone to be with. During the whole time I was with her parents, Krystal had her head next to my chest to hear my heart beat. I had a wing around her and she would come up to my face every now and then and plant a kiss on my check. I was completely love struck.

The only time she left my side was to go to her room to get her personal items. The way she was walking up to her room was…sensual. She was moving her hips were just too hard to ignore. I shook my head out of that daze and went to the couch to take a little rest.

I notice a rather peculiar sent start to come into my nose. It smelled like wild flowers and was just too good to ignore. I started to open my eyes so I could fallow the sent but what I saw gave me the biggest surprise ever.

I was starting straight at Krystal's ass.

I had never before seen her butt, or any dragoness butt, in such a close proximity. I realized that the sent was coming from the slit that marked her entrance. She was just laying there on top of me, probably trying to look innocence.

My mind was going through a blender as I felt the warm heat that was coming off her slit. It took me while but I finally mange to come up with some words.

"My love, what are you doing?"

She turned to look at me and her face was a one of playfulness but I could tell the lust that was just under the surface.

"I just thought my new mate wanted to get a good look at what he got and maybe see my reward too."

I blushed as I realized that she was trying to revile my dragonhood. I was still glad that Richard was still forcing back those hormones but also knowing that he will not resist when it comes time to mate.

"Sorry love, but you will see your new toy when it comes time to 'play'" I said in sexually voice that seems to turn her on a little, evidence of her silt getting a little wet.

"Can we play now?" she asked in such a voice that made it almost impossible to refuse.

"Umm…No" I said as I started to get her off of me. She did not offer any resistance as I notice her bag lying next to the couch. I got the bag for her and we made our way out of her house and back to mine. We decided to walk the ways to enjoy each other company. Krystal seems a little depressed and I was forced to ask her.

"What is wrong?"

"I wanted to apologize for what happen back at my house."

"Why"

"It was not me that was acting that way but my hormones. I just saw you laying there, your muscles showing. I…I just couldn't resist."

"It is alright. I don't blame you for what instinct told you to do."

"How were you able to resist?" she asked

"What do you mean?"

"I remember at school when they were talking about mating season, we learned that if we shoed our womanhood to our potential mate, that would cause them to reveal their dick. It was a garneted thing and yet you resisted how?"

"One of the benefits of having a spirit inhabit your body is that they can provide a unique defense to what my hormones what me to do. I will tell you a secret though." I got closer so that she was the only one who could hear."It won't stop my hormones when it is time for us to finally mate."

We then made it to the house and as we stepped inside, I notice that my mom was sitting on the couch, reading a scroll. I went up to her and asked "Mom, what is that you are reading?"

"It is your father's will."

I was shock to hear about another will. I still remember the last will Richard got brought him here. "Who's it for?"

"You Spirit" she then handed me the scroll and then notice Krystal looking at her "Who is your friend son?"

"That is my love Krystal mom. My secret admirer if you remember."

She turned to Krystal and addresses her directly" It is nice to finally meet you Krystal."

"Likewise." She replied and then went over to stand next to me as I started to read the will.

_Dear son,_

_If you are reading this, then I am dead and have returned to our ancestors. I may not get the chance to see you but know that I have always loved you. Tell your mom that I do not blame her for my death as she was corrupted by the darkness. I have left her an amulet that I planned on giving her but never got the chance. It is located at my castle. That castle, by the way, is your birthright son. You mom knows where it is at and it will not take you long to know your way around. I hope that you start a loving family inside those walls and be a good guardian of the light._

_Sincerely,_

_Your father the Dragon God._

I was shocked beyond all belief as I read what I got from my father a second time.

"This can't be real." I thought as I look at my mom "Is this true?" I asked.

"Your father always wanted you to have his castle. I know you will be very happy living there. Do you want to go and see it?"

I turned to look at my love and asked her "Do you want to go?"

"Of course, wherever you go, I go" she replied as she made her way to get her stuff.

"Just let me get my things mom." I replied as I made my way to my room. I got there and started to put all of my stuff inside the same bag. I was glad that I was still able to use my earth powers to compact stuff to get it nice and straight.

I got back downstairs and I, Krystal, and Onyx started to fly to me and Krystal's new home.

**What will the castle look like? Will Krystal be able to resist her hormones? You will find out soon enough.**

**Read and Review but you know the drill**

**Richer1992**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, let us see what will happen next.**

The Dragon God's Castle

I was overjoyed during the flight to my father's castle. I was almost always asking my mom about what the castle looked like. She kept telling me that I will know when I got there. I then settle into a silence of anticipation as we landed on a beach.

The sun was shining and the waves were in a musical rhythm that put me in a sort of tranquil state. I snapped out of it when I heard my mother say "You will have to lead the rest of the way Spirit."

I was confused by her request "What do you mean mom. I don't know where the castle is?"

"Yes you do, or at least your father does. Just imaging your father finding the castle for the first time and the answer will come to you."

I gave a brief sigh and after taking a quick glance at Krystal, I closed my eyes and started to imagine my father.

I was then transported into a vision where I saw my father on the same beach that we were just at. I watched in surprised as he used his earth power to revel what looked like a paw scanner. I watched as a large archway appeared out of the water and a stone path that linked to it. It was then that the vision ended.

I opened my eyes to see that I was back in the present time. I saw that Onyx had a look that she knew what transpired and Krystal's was one of worry and confusion.

"I…I think I know what to do." I replied with a hint of worry that I won't be successful.

"Just do your best." My mom said in a motherly voice.

I nodded my head and started to get into the position my dad was in. I was acting mostly on instinct right now. When I got in place, I started to use my earth powers to feel under me for the scanner. I had to go to using earthquake to be able to find it. It was then realized why the castle would be so hard to find.

It would take a dragon with the level three earth power and the correct paw recognition just to get the portal to appear.

I found a substance that was different the sand. Eagerly, I started to force it back to the surface. It was taking a good five minutes before it finally breached the surface.

The device was a simple design that had an outline of a paw on the top. It was then that it started to activate, possibly because there was expose to sunlight.

"Welcome. Please place paw on the pedestal."

I gave a brief shrug and put my right paw on the scanner. I heard the sound of a copy machine as it moved a light back and forth under my paw.

When it stopped, I took my paw off and I heard the voice say "Valid power level confirm. Activating portal now, please verify how many will pass through the portal."

"Uh…three." I replied

"Confirm, Welcome to the Dragon God Castle." It said before sinking back in the ground.

The waves then started to show signs that something large was appearing below the water. I felt Krystal come right next to me, scared a little and hoping for comfort. I took my wing and place it around her slender body as I continued to gaze at the water.

It was then that an arch started to appear from under the water. I was surprised that all the time in the water did not seem to have an effect on its color, which was as white as a cloud. I then notice that the stone pathway was appearing as well.

The movement stopped after a minute and the only one who was not in either complete awe or scared was Onyx. She started to walk to the portal as if she had done it before. She turned to look at us when she got next to it and said "Well are you coming or not?"

I turned to look at Krystal who was just shaking a little from the fear. I started to say in a soothing voice that I hope would calm her "Are you okay?"

She looked up at me and said "I am sorry that I showed you that. You think I am probably not worthy to be your love."

"Don't say that. It is natural to feel scared. We are still just mortal dragons. It is a natural emotion." I then used my paw to lift up her head so I could see those eyes." I promise I won't let anything hurt you."

She gave a nod of her head and I saw all of her fear disappear from her body. We then walked as couples up to the portal and stepped through with Onyx.

When we got out on the other side, my and Krystal's mouths almost dropped to the floor.

We were standing on a floating platform that was inside of a cloud. The grass on it was as green as you could possibly get. There was a single marble pathway that led to me and Krystal's new home and boy, it was a home.

There was a wall that was at least ten feet high and who knows how wide. It was made with pure marble but to my surprise, I felt a second layer of reinforced steel on the inside of the wall. It was hard to judge what the castle looked like from outside but I notice that the wall had various positions for archers, cannons, and other weapons of defense scattered in important positions. The gates looked like they were made of gold but when I sense it with my earth powers; I was surprised to see that it was made of the same material that is used in making the armor of an Abrams tank back in Richard's world.

We approached the gate and found that there was a strange symbol carved on the door. It looked odd at first but then I realized that I had seen that symbol before. I saw it in a memory of Richard when he was opening the chest I was in. I figured that the same code still worked so I got into the air and started to go through the sequence.

I finished in decent time and when I landed, I heard the doors slowly opening. When we stepped through, I was breathless about what my father gave me.

The castle was of medium height but I could sense that it extended into the ground. It was made of the same material on the outside as the wall but was composed of the same inner material as that used on the door. There were pane-glass windows and a balcony. I saw that the courtyard had a beautiful garden with various fruits, vegetables, and flowers. I was completely awestruck at its beauty.

"Come on. We need to get to the main room so I can get what your father left me, then I need to return to Warfang." My mom replied as she made her way to the door.

"I thought you were going to show us the rest of the castle." I said

"There is someone here who will be able to do that for you" Was her response as we finally got to the door. Once we were there, she pushed on the door and it opened on oiled hinges. Nothing could prepare me for what was inside.

The main room was richly decorated with cushions and couches. There were tables, chairs, and a large hardwood area that suggest we could use this to host a party. There was a small raised area for the band and a larger area for speeches. That platform had a pedestal on it and hanging from it was the item that my father left for mom.

It was a gold necklace that had a heart-shape in the center. Inside that heart-shape was the twelve most expensive gems in the world. Each was shine and cut until it looked perfect.

I turned to look at my mom and saw her face was beaming with joy. It did not take her long to cover the distance and put the necklace on. I thought she looked dashing with that piece of jewelry on. As a result, she had a hard time forming words.

"I will be heading home now, fallow your father's memories to find the barracks. There you will find someone to give you the rest of the tour."

"Okay mom" I replied as she made her way out of the castle and back to her home. Tears of joys were falling off her face.

**I think I will call it a chapter for now. I plan on having one more song put in before I work on the lemon.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	16. Chapter 16

**I have nothing to say at this point. Here is the next chapter.**

A Tour of the Castle and a Guest

Krystal and I started to take a staircase that lead to a sublevel. I was acting on pure thought right now and I was watching with my mind's eye the path my father took to the barracks. We passed a couple pieces of art that ranged from epic battles, important dragons being born, and many other historic events.

We then got to a door that had the word 'barracks' on it. I notice that Krystal got a little closer to me. I could feel in her body that she was a little nervous as to what kind of army laid inside. I put a wing over her to try and make her feel better before I pushed the door open.

We saw columns upon columns of stone warriors. They were all motionless and had battle harden faces etched on them.

I notice that one was standing outside of the forces. This one was richly decorated with what looked like medal and strips. He also poses a commanding aura even if he was inactive.

My mind was showing the last steps I needed to do. I turned to look at Krystal and said "wait here, if things go bad I want you to go back to Warfang."

She gave a nod of her head and waited by the door while I approached the decorated one. I put my paw on his chest and used a quick jolt of electricity to reactivate him.

He started to recoil from the shock but quickly hold it together. I saw that his eyes were starting to glow a reddish color. I took a quick step back to put some distance between us. He looked around the room before putting his eyes on me. It was like he was trying to read my soul but I did not know if it was for good or evil purposes. He then did a move that shock me.

He got on one knee and inclines his head to me. He spoke in a monotone voice that I would expect coming from him "Welcome Master. My name is General Stonecutter. How may I be of service?"

It was then that I started to feel a little tired. I did not realize that it was getting late and we needed to go to bed. The fact was confirmed when I heard Krystal give a small yawn.

"Well…I want to get a tour of the castle but for now why don't you show us to the master bedroom." I replied

He said not a word after that and started to walk out of the room. I gave a small shrug and went beside Krystal to fallow him.

He took us out of the sublevel and into the upper floors without too much problems. He stopped at a large-oriented door and said "Here is the master room. Is there anything else?"

I saw that he was looking for a certain command and I quickly guessed what it was.

"Yes…I want you to reactivate enough men that you will be able to secure the ground. I don't want any distractions."

He seems to light up at the idea to bring his comrades back alive and did not hesitate to rush back to the barracks.

I turned to look at Krystal and replied in a soothing voice "Come, let us retire for the night."

She gave a small nod of the head and before I opened the door I added "You know you look cute when you are tired." I saw her blush a little as we entered the door.

The bedroom was a real sight to see. The floor had an oval rug that had a picture of my father's symbol. There was a door that led to the bathroom and another that led to the balcony. I could see from the outside that it was starting to get dark and I turned my attention to the bed.

The bed itself was piled with pillows and cushions of almost all color of the rainbow. The bed was a like an oversize king bed. When I got on the bed, I felt that it was not made of metal springs like I was accustom to, but rather the same material used in the Tempurpedic mattress.

I looked over at Krystal who looked like she was trying to decide if she wanted to join me or not. She eventually got onto the bed and made her way to me. We started to wrap out tails, wings, and arms around the other completely blocking off the view of the outside. We shared a brief goodnight kiss before going to our respective dreams.

_The Next Day_

I first notice a lack of warmth in my body. I gave a brief shiver before I opened my eyes to find that Krystal was no longer in my arms. I looked around the room only to be relieved that she was on the balcony. I slowly got up and made my way to stand beside her. I was in awe at the way the sunlight was making her scales sparkle. I took my place and we just stood there watching the sun rise. Krystal was the first to break the silence.

"Why did you pick me?"

I looked at her, confused as to why she asked such a question.

"What do you mean?"

"You done all this for me and I have done nothing for you besides showing how scared I can be." Tears started to form in her eyes "Out of all the dragoness in the world, who may be better mates then I am, why me?"

I was just starting into her eyes, trying to find an answer that would please her. To my surprise, instead of an answer, I had a plan. It came to me unexpected and had the potential of answering her question for her. I also saw a chance to get one of my friends a deeper relationship with their mate if it works out as plan.

I snapped back into reality to see that Krystal was still waiting for an answer. I knew that for this to work, I needed time. I figured that I could ask Stonecutter and his troops to help but I still needed time.

I gave her the most romantic kiss I was able. I felt her just melt under the intensity but did not allow it to proceed further. I quickly told her "I have an answer to your question but I would need some time."

"Why?"

"Because I want it to be a surprise can you trust me for that long?"

"Of course"

It was then that Stonecutter came into our room. From the look in his eyes, I could tell that he enjoyed bringing his men back. We then made our way to him and he started to give us the tour.

We went to a lot of different rooms like guest bedroom, a library, study room, a message crystal area, a training room, and a spa area. I used that time when I saw Krystal distracted by something to quickly explain my plan to him. He seems to smile at the idea of it and promised me that his men would get everything ready on the due date. I knew that the only thing left was to ask my friend if he wanted to help me out with something.

When the tour was over, I went to Krystal and told her "I need to go and check on something at Warfang. Will you be alright here?"

"Of course I wanted to check out the gardens and that spa."

I gave her a kiss on the lips and started to race to the portal. I went through and made my way back to Warfang. When I got there, I went to my friend house as quickly as I could. I check the energy signs inside and was happy that he was the only one home. I quickly knocked on the door and when he answered, I told in a serious voice "Want to really sweep your mate off her feet?"

He gave a nod of his head in acceptance. His eyes were showing the same fire I had not seen in a long time.

**Who is going to help Spirit? What will be the surprise?" Why do I keep asking these kinds of questions? You will find out soon enough.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	17. Chapter 17

**Just to let you know, I will be ending this story with a bang. For those of you who have paid attention, you might guess what that certain 'bang' is. This is the second to last chapter and I would like to thank those who tried to guess who Spirit went for help with his plan. Here is your answer.**

House-Warming Party

A group of dragons were waiting on the beach. It was not a large group but it was still impressive. They consisted of the guardians (including Rayde who was on spring break at the time), Cynder, Krystal (who volunteer to gather everyone), her parents and Onyx. All, except for a choice few, were wondering where the house was and why did they stop at the beach?

It was then that they all felt a tremor in the earth. Almost everyone was being shaken off their feet. They watched in amazement as a stone pathway started to rise from the ocean leading into an arch. They were confused as to what to do next and look at Krystal for guidance. She said not a word as she started to walk to the arch which now turned out to be a portal. The rest quickly fallowed.

The reason that Krystal did not say much was that she was trying to guess what surprise Spirit had planned for her. While the party was getting ready, he would go to Warfang at every chance he got. When she asked what he was doing, he mealy told her that she would find out before the party was over.

What Krystal did not know was that Cynder and Rayde were also lost in similar thoughts. They were confused when there respected mate would just take off for some reason or another. The weird part was that it was always at the same time everyday for the past two weeks.

Everyone passed through the portal and for those who have not seen the castle for the first time, they had dropped jaws. They notice that stone warriors were position at key places but not moving, like a standing testament to the valor of defending their positions to the last man. Various banners of equally various colors were all neatly decorated that showed off the castle true beauty.

The door opened on its own accord and standing on the other side was Stonecutter. He took a quick look to make sure that everyone was present. What no one knows was that he was really scanning the minds of the three most important people to see if they suspected anything. He confirmed that they had not and sent a mental report to his commander, who was busy with the final preparations.

He then turned back to the group and said "Welcome one and all to the House-warming Party of Spirit and Krystal. If you will follow me to the audience chamber; once inside, just find your name on one of the tables and wait for the first performance."

The group nodded their heads and started to follow him. There were continued gasps of amazement as they passed through the gardens. When they got inside, they were completely out of breath.

The main chamber was set up to hold all of its guests. There were tables positioned in the best position possible and all had covers on them and topped with a candle. A long table was off to the right that had various size dishes with covers. Even with the covers, most dragons could smell the aromas coming from the richly prepare food.

The group started to disperse and look for their tables. The girls (Krystal, Rayde, and Cynder) were surprised that they were all at the same table. They also notice that there were three empty chairs across from them but there was no way for them to tell who they belong to. They also notice that out of all the tables there, they had the most advantages position to see the stage.

Even through their worried heads, they started to make small talk with each other. They quickly got the same level of friendship their mates have with each other. They talked about what they did today, what their favorite stores were, what their particular mate got for them. Cynder was really happy that she had some friends of her own who did not care for her past and were girls.

During the time when Rayde was talking about how she owned one of the smart dragons on a test at school, stone waiters started to pour out of a door, carrying two cups for every guest. One bottle had water and the other was carrying a type of alcoholic drink. The girls then notice that while most of the guest got either mead of bear, they were served cocktails.

"This is weird." Cynder replied after taking a sip of her drink.

"What do you mean?" Rayde responded.

"Why are we given better seats, and better drinks?"

"Now that you mention it, I feel like something is not right" Krystal remarked

"I thought you planed out the party events?" Rayde asked

"I wasn't. It was…" He comment was cut off when the lights on the candles suddenly dimmed. The crowd started to mummer their worry about the sudden change in lighting. A voice then started to speak and Rayde eyes just opened up in shock.

"We are sorry for the delay and we thank you for your patience. Our first, and feature presentation will begin in a few moments." Infinitis said in his most appealing voice.

"What is going on? Where is he?" Rayde started to repeat again and again. The other girls were lucky that she was not shouting or it might have gone ugly.

"You need to calm down." Krystal remarked "Shouting will not help anyone"

"I can't believe Infinitis was helping out with setting up the party and did not tell me."

"He might have a good reason." Cynder pointed out "ALL of our mates better have a good reason for not showing up."

Rayde calmed down just as they notice a fog that appeared on the stage. It was making it difficult to see what was going on, even with their enhance vision.

They notice that two outlines started to form on the smaller stage set up for the musical group. The fog started to dissipate from that part of the stage just as two spotlights turned on. The crowd was in shock as to who was on the stage.

It was Richard in his form that made him visible to everyone and not just Spirit and Infinitis.

They were both wearing a type of cowboy hat. Richard was holding his trademark country guitar. Infinitis was sitting in front of a medium size piano that was colored red, purple, and silver.

The girls did not have time to process this turn of events as two more spotlights started to shine on the main stage, the fog started to disappear again but only at a certain point of the stage. Two outlines started to walk on the stage. Their movements are in almost perfect sync. They both stopped when they got to the edge. That was when Richard and Infinitis started to play the song.

The outline on the right (from the audience POV) started to move to the clear area and everyone was in shocked at the dragon they saw.

It was Spirit.

He was wearing the same hat he wore when he was trying to get Krystal to be with him. He also had a small wire that was coming out of his hat and to his mouth. He opened his mouth and started to sing.

Song: She's more. Artist: Andy Griggs. Inspired by: HayamiKohinata

(A.N: When I mean 'Inspired by' it just means that I did not know about the song until I saw it on a YouTube vide made by this person. I try to give credit to all those who help me out with my story even if they just acted as inspiration. BTW, the code I will use for this song is Spi for Spirit, Spy for the other singer and B for both.)

Spi: _I like blue eyes, hers are green  
Not like the woman of my dreams  
And her hair's not quite as long as I had planned_

Krystal's eyes started to water as she heard what Spirit was singing. Cynder was trying to comfort her when she heard a gasp from the crowd. She turned head and was shock to see the other dragon that had just made his appearance.

It was Spyro.

He was also wearing a cowboy hat and had the same wire coming out of his hat to his mouth. His eyes had a look of nerviness on them but continued on._  
_Spy:_ Five foot three isn't tall  
She's not the girl I pictured at all  
In those paint by number fantasies I've had  
_The girls were completely furious. They were not going to sit here and listen to their 'mate' sing about how they could have gotten someone better. Before they had a chance to even get up, Spirit and Spyro started to sing the course._  
_B:_ So it took me by complete surprise  
When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes  
She's not at all what I was looking for  
She's more  
_They decided to steam out their anger and just listen to the rest of the song. The watched with a lot that could say if you say one worse thing, we are done. Spirit and Spyro gave a smile, knowing that they would love the next part._  
_Spi: _No, it wasn't at first sight  
_Spy: _But the moment I looked twice  
_B: _I saw the woman I was born to love  
_Spy: _Her laughter fills my soul  
_Spi: _And when I hold her I don't wanna let go  
_B: _When it comes to her I can't get enough  
_they both notice that their mates now were wearing a deep blush and continued with the song._  
_B: _So it took me by complete surprise  
When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes  
She's not at all what I was looking for  
She's more_

Spi: _More than I dreamed of  
More than any man deserves  
_Spy: _I couldn't ask for more  
Than a love like hers_

B: _So it took me by complete surprise  
When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes  
She's not at all what I was looking for  
She's more_

The crowd went into a complete uproar as the four males who pulled off the greatest surprise of their mates. They took their respected bows and Spirit started to speak.

"We thank you for the long wait and are glad you enjoyed the song. My personal band will take over the days musical songs. The buffet is also open and you are free to have a dance on the main hard wood floor. If you want to explore the house, please talk to one of the tour guides located on your left.

Richard started to fade away in addition to his guitar, piano, and hats. The three males then went to join their mates at the table. When they got there, they were greeted with shocked faces.

"How was it?" I asked (Now in Spirit's POV)

"How…How did you do that?" they replied in almost the same time

Infinitis, Spyro, and I then went to explain how we would sneak out to a remote area to practice the song. The girls were impressed about the attention to detail and the amount of work they went through. I could tell from their looks that I had achieved my original objective, to show the girls why we had chosen then above all other. Cynder and Krystal were the ones really hit hard since that song made mention to their respective green eyes.

"That was such a lovely song" Rayde finally said

"I think they deserve some kind of reward? Don't you think so Krystal?" Cynder said

"Oh yes. There will be a reward for them for that lovely song." Krystal finishes and caused all three of them to giggle. I knew that 'reward' is going to come sooner than later.

The rest of the party went off without a hitch. The guest really enjoyed seeing me and Krystal's new home. Krystal's parents were especially surprise by the amount of gold and gems that were in the treasury. I knew it would be enough for me and Krystal to live on for a long time. When the last of the guests had finally left, Krystal started to look into her eyes with a lust-filled face.

"It is time for your reward." She replied in a cute tone that just made my heart melt. She started to walk to the master bedroom. She was swinging her hips and tail in reverse directions causing me to just be able to see her silt. I gave a shudder and turned to Stonecutter and said "Can you take care of cleaning up while I 'take care' of my mate. Make sure no one interrupts us."

"Of course Spirit" He replied and went off to find men to help.

"He is a good man" I thought as I made my way to the bedroom to receive my reward.

**Wow, that was the longest chapter I have ever done. I did not realize it would be this long until I was done. I do plan on making a third part to this story but I wanted to work on another one. To be honest, I did not plan on Infinitis to be a part of the surprise but my reviewers kind of gave me that thought. This might be considered the last chapter and the next one a bonus but I would not do that to you readers. I know you have been waiting for a long time for this. The next chapter will in fact be my first EVER attempt at a full blown lemon. I will post it when it is ready.**

**Read and Review (I am so close to 40 reviews)**

**Richer1992**


	18. Chapter 18

***Stares at blank screen with angry face* I cannot believe I am going to actually type a lemon *sigh* well I did promise. Let me get this over with.**

**************WARNING All readers under the age of 18 are advise to NOT read this chapter. There will be scenes that will melt your young brains and make you go 'EEWWWWWW'*****************

**(But what do I care, you all never listen to me anyway lol.)**

The Reward

I was standing outside my-our room. My body and mind was going haywire. I was having difficult time thinking. One part of me did not feel that I was ready while the other part wanted me to go in right now. The only thing keeping me sane was Richard. He was still holding back the flow of hormones that were getting riled up as I was thinking.

"What do I do? Can I please her? I don't even know the first thing about mating!" I yelled in my head.

Richard responded in a calm tone "_You do know how to mate. One of the benefits of these hormones is that they give you the knowledge of how to please your respective other. To answer your other question, there is only one way to find out._"

"You are right."

"_It is kind of funny really_"

"Oh enlighten me."

"_I never imagine that I would lose my own innocence to a dragon._"

"Well…let's do this" I replied. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I tried to mentally prepare myself for what I would see on the other side. Even still, I was shocked as to what I saw.

There was no one there.

The bed was unwrinkled and nobody was on the balcony. I did notice that the bathroom door was close and the lights were on. I went to the door and started to knock.

"Krystal, are you in there?"

I heard her voice replied but there was something…odd about it "Be right out. Why don't you lie on the bed for a while and get cozy."

I gave a brief shrug and went to the bed. I got on and started to find a position that would be appealing to her. I also knew that there was one more thing I need to take care of.

"Richard" I thought

"_Yeah_" he replied

"You can release my hormones. It will be no use resisting the moment that my love steps out of that door."

"_I understand. Have fun_"

I started to get a strange feeling entering my body. It was warping my mind and making my thoughts more…dirtier. I let my new energy shift my body in a better position to really show off my muscles and the location of Krystal's ultimate prize, my dragonhood.

The bathroom door slowly opened and even my deranged mind did not come up with this.

Krystal was not wearing any of her usual jewelry. She had on a lust/love filled face as she started to walk to me, eyeing at various places on my body. Her hips were swinging in a motion that was hard for me to resist not looking and from the smugness on her face; I could tell she liked what she was seeing. I then notice a sent that was resonating off her. It smelled like rare wildflowers mixed with fruits and vegetables. It made my desire for her start to rise.

She got on the bed and started to crawl on top of me so I was on the bottom facing her. Without thinking, I started to feel every curve on her body with my paws. Her entire body was as soft as a pile of hay yet firm like rubber. Our tails intertwined with the other of their own accord and we started to make-out.

The kiss was so full of passion that I had completely loss my train of thought. I started to work my paws lower and lower while I started to beg for entrance into her mouth. She complied and the kiss was intensified as our tongues started to explore the other mouth. They would occasionally wrestle with each other and lick the others teeth and saliva.

I then heard Krystal let off a moan as I snapped back to a semi-reality. I realized that one of my paws was massaging her butt as another was had a single digit just about to enter her vital spot.

I started to blush as Krystal examined where my paws were at. She started to giggle at the concept and turned to look at me again. Her face showed no sign of anger and set my mind at ease.

"It seems you paws have wondered a bit. But I am not letting you have me that easily" she replied seductively as she used her back paws to push my paws away.

"Time for your reward" She said in an innocent tone as she started to nibble on my neck. I was letting of some giggles fallowed my moaning. I then felt blood rushing to my dragonhood and I knew the moment of truth would arrive. However, I was not going to let Krystal have me so easily.

I tried to resist the pressure that was building in between my legs as Krystal started to lower her head closer to that particular area. She was kissing at every part of my body she could while using her front paws to feel my muscles, which was starting to turn her on.

It was too much for me to resist as I let my dragonhood show for the first time. My organ was standing a good five feet in length and was already harden. Krystal was in shock for a few minutes but quickly got a more devilish look. I was also surprise but I changed my featured into a smugger look.

"Well…is this enough to please you?" I asked my mate who was still staring at the harden dick.

"There is only one way to find out." She replied in an innocent tone as she started to massage my dick with her paw. I let off a series of moans as she continued the action.

I then felt her stopped and before I could ask why, I felt her put my tool inside her mouth. She then began to suck on it, determine to get some of my sweet juices. She was also increasing my pleasure by taking her two front paws and started to play with my balls.

This went on for a good five minutes before I gave a roar that singles my climax. I felt my dragonhood twitch before releasing inside of her mouth. She did her best to try and drink it all but some of my seed mange to drip out of her mouth.

"How did you like your reward?" she asked in a devilish tone. I just nodded my head, words lost to me from the afterglow.

Krystal then got on all fours and turned around so her butt was facing me. She spread out her hind legs and lowered her front legs as a sign of submission. Her tail then was raised up so I could get a good look at her silt, which was now wet.

"Spirit, if you don't mind, I want you to mount me for our first time." She asked in a serious tone.

Even through my induced brain, I knew what one of the effects that was going to happen if we took it this far. I had to ask to make sure.

"Krystal, you do understand that if we do this, you are going to feel pain."

"I understand Spirit and I have always wanted you to take my innocence away. Now can you please mount me and let us become proper mates."

I got up on my own feet and walked over so I was right beside her. I started to rub my head on her as I replied "I will do whatever I can to make you happy."

I then started to swing my body over hers, making sure I was not going to lay on one of her wings. After a few minutes of adjusting, I had my dragonhood hovering a few centimeters from her wet entrance.

I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead as I entered her for the first time.

Nothing could prepare me for what I felt when I got inside her. I felt her walls trying to constrict me as I moved deeper inside her. Both of us were letting off gasps of pleasure as I continued my advance until I hit the last obstacle standing between us.

It was Krystal's innocence barrier.

I started to get nervous as I tried to figure out how to reduce the pain that she would receive. I then came up with an effective plan. I quickly told Krystal "I think I have a plan that might lessen the pain you will get. Can you give me a minute?"

She nodded her head and I quickly made contact with Richard.

"I have a question?"

"_What is it?"_

"If you can lessen the pain I get in my body, can you do that to another dragon?"

"_I can try, but I won't be able to get rid of all the pain."_

"I understand just do it for Krystal. I am about to pop her open."

Richard nodded his head and I then told Krystal "Okay, Richard is going to do his best to lessen the pain you are going to get. Are you ready?"

"Yesssss take me NOW." she cried

I nodded my head and drew back a bit before putting my whole strength into the first thrust. I had succeeded in breaking the barrier.

I then heard a cry of pain coming from Krystal fallow by the feeling of wet liquid on my dick. I quickly guessed it was blood.

Guilt started to plague my body as I realized that I still caused Krystal pain. She must have sensed my thoughts because she said "Please don't stop Spirit. I am alright."

"No you are not. I can see you are in pain. It is worse because I know I was the one who caused it."

"Spirit" she said in a soothing voice that I was surprised to hear in her current condition "I don't blame you for this. However, you will cause me pain if you quit on me right now. I just need some time to adjust to you being inside of me."

I gave a sigh as I realized that she was right. That did not stop me from saying "I am going to take it slow first."

"Okay" she replied and we just stayed in our respective positions. I felt the blood coming from inside her stopping and her breathing returning to normal.

"Okay, I am ready for you now." she replied. I nodded my head and started to make slow steady trusts inside of her. I could hear the gasps and moans of pleasure that were coming from her.

"Spirit *moan* can you go *moan* a little faster." She asked in a cute tone. I replied by increasing the speed of my movements a little faster.

"Yessss, that it." She replied in a seductive tone that turned me on a little. I then started to put more power into my thrust, trying to see how much I could please her.

"Krystal, you are so…so warm, moist and…and tight." I replied without even thinking about it. She must have heard me because she now started a counter motion of thrust that was sending the waves of pleasure crashing on me.

It was like I was in the perfect dream. We each knew what the other wanted in a way that we did not have to ask for it, we just got it. Our movements went faster while still maintain that perfect sync.

I then discover Krystal's g-spot. Putting on a devilish face, I spoke in a seductive tone "Want me to make you feel really good?"

She nodded her head, too lost for words in the heat of passion. I then made my thrust that hit her g-spot dead on. She let out a roar of pleasure and was renewed with energy. I then started to play with that spot, trying to get her to climax faster.

The whole event lasted for ten minutes. We both were feeling a pressure building up in our respective sex parts. We both knew what was coming and I just had to say it.

"I…I'm going to cum." I shouted

"Do it." She replied back

I screamed her name as I released one heck of an orgasm. I then felt the waves of juices from my seed colliding with Krystal's warm juices.

Krystal was unable to stay standing any longer and fell right on the bed. We were both so tired that I did not feel like removing my dragonhood.

I moved my head closer to Krystal's ear and asked "How was that?"

She was still trying to catch her breath as she replied "That…was…incredible. I am so glad that I was able to experience that feeling with you love."

"Shhh" I replied "It is late and we are both tired. I am already cozy so why don't we go to sleep?"

'That sounds like a good idea. I love you Spirit."

"And I will always love you Krystal."

We then closed our eyes and fell into our respective dreams. We were no longer worrying about being alone.

**So how did I do? I am surprised that one of my longest chapters was a lemon. Anyhow, I am calling it a finish for this story but I plan on making a part three. I will tell you that the next part will in fact have younglings in them.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


End file.
